This Is Who You Make Me
by veritasirius
Summary: Draco Ginny. Pure Fluff. Read & Review please! DrinnyOneshot. DMGW.


He had told Narcissa and Molly to bring the family, all of them to the Manor for dinner tonight.

As the house elves ran around, preparing food, and cleaning, he couldn't help but think of her. Her tender red curls, and the freckles she sported over her nose. She was perfect, and he prayed she would be his, everynight. Every time she touched him lightly on the shoulder, and leaned over him while he read to her. When they danced to the muggle music she never failed to bring over on the weekends when his Mother and Grandfather would be gone.

They talked about so many things. Her life with her brothers, his without siblings. Growing up with a loving family, and growing up in a broken home. _What are you thinking_, she would ask._ I'm thinking about how you twirl your hair when you're nervous, and you bite your lip when you're excited, and how you make me feel,_ he would say. She would smile, and they would whisper sweet nothings until they each fell asleep, she always went before him. He liked it that way, though. He loved the way she looked when she was asleep. So sensual, so innocent, beautiful.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his mother coming into the room and asking him what time he planned on coming home.

_It depends on how long it takes for me to get her to say yes,_ he thought.

"Around 7 O'Clock, I suppose." She nodded.

"Draco, Dear. How is Ginevra?"

"Wonderful. She's wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, dear." She smiled a mysterious smile, and turned.

"Mother, what are you up to?"

"I was just curious as to how long it will be until a wedding, but I think I've found my answer, just by looking into your eyes." She giggled, a very un-Narcissa Malfoy giggle, and walked away.

He had picked her up at five O'Clock, and they had taken a stroll around the city. He loved it here at night, how the sun would set just as they walked down the road. He loved sharing this beauty with her. She didn't realize, though, how much beauty she added to it.

Dinner had gone well, they had a wonderful time. She would catch him watching her, and she would smile, and ask him what he was thinking. He would just shake his head and start conversation, never saying what was on his mind, _What I'm always thinking of, love. You._ his heart ached when she would put on her fake smile, wishing he would tell her. She would find out soon enough.

After dinner they got Ice Cream. They each picked for the other, leaving them both with suprisingly good flavors. He stopped her as they reached a fountain, that was at the center of the city.

He looked at her. "Look, Ginny.."

"I'm not good with words, Gin. Frankly, I'm not good at a lot of things. But, I've found, there is one thing I'm good at. Loving you. I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley. I have been since that day on the boat, when your hair blew about your face, and your cheeks tinted red, and you said to me, 'Draco, when you fall in love with someone, you'll understand what I mean.' after I teased you about your muggle romance novels. I know what you mean, Gin. I do. I know what it feels like to have your heart feel completely detached from your whole body, because the person that you can't stop thinking about, has it in there hands. I know what it feels like, to look at you, and realize.. maybe this world isn't so bad afterall." He bent down on his knee's, grasped her hands and looked up to her thoughtfully.

"I'm not used to this, Gin. I'm not used to being the hopeless, lovesick, man. But that's who you make me. You make me someone I never thought I could be, Ginny... So, what do you say? Marry me, Ginny Weasley, make my life complete."

By this time Ginny had been crying for quite a while. She looked down at him, tears in her eyes, and for the first time in her life, had nothing to say. When her voice failed her, when her mind went blank, she did the one thing she knew couldn't go wrong. She kissed him. And when she found the courage to say it, she whispered softly in his ear, "Yes, Draco. Yes, yes, yes." in soft murmers. He held her tight, picked her up, and carried her from the fountain in Muggle London, and kissed her on the head.

He whooped to the croud, "This woman is going to be my wife!" as they applauded, he grabbed her hand. He laced his fingers between hers, and went back to the Manor, where their families would be waiting.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered.

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley." he smiled down at her as they walked through the croud of people, back to their carriage.

Years later, Ginny would tell her three children how their father had swept her off her feet, and he would tell them how their mother taught him what it meant to fall in love.


End file.
